lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro: The Unseen
(I did not write this story, just made some improvements, credit goes to the original author) Let me just say, I love the Spyro series. I grew up with Spyro 1 and 2, and the rest of the games (even the crappy mobile ones), but not the 3rd game, Year of the Dragon. I so badly wanted it, but I couldn't find it anywhere and the few shops that had it were expensive. It was quite a few years after the last of the Insomniac trilogy was released, so obviously, people were fighting to get the games before they sold out forever. If only I had gotten there earlier. I was in town by myself. It was late, almost midnight. Every shop was shut. I had missed the last bus and was just about to head off home when this random guy approached me. He had wild eyes, and I was scared because he was brandishing a game box at me and spoke in a raspy voice. I had no phone on me to call the police but when I made out what he was saying, I stopped dead. "Take it," he hissed. "Get it out of my sight. That poor girl..." What was he on about?! I took the game anyway. I guess I was stupid back then, young. When I held the box up to the light, I saw that it was Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon! "Uh..okay.." I said, hiding my excitement. Finally! I'd been waiting for this game for God knows how long! The guy vanished. I headed home hurriedly, excited to try out my new game. When I got home, nobody was awake. Perfect. I dusted off my old PS1 and slotted the memory cards into place. I put in the disc before noticing something weird-the characters on the disc label seemed to have sad eyes. Also, on the box, one of them (the kangaroo) was staring straight out at me. As I'd never had a close enough look at the disc or box, I decided to let it go and just play it. So I did. The title screen came up fine. The Insomniac logo, the music, fine. But when I had selected a file to use, Spyro flashed me a quick, upset look, staring straight at me just like the kangaroo did. I blinked, but he was gone, and the first cutscene was playing. Then, it got really weird. At the point where you see the rabbit, Bianca, for the first time, she gave me such an angry glare that my heart skipped. I took deep breaths and calmed down. I hadn't seen her before, either. Maybe it was her normal design. When the other dragons wake up and discover Bianca taking their eggs, they only half-heartedly attacked her. She escaped easily, but before she went down the hole again she looked out at me, but this time she looked as if she was about to cry. Now, I'd seen this part of the cutscene before and never did she look like that. Eh, I'd gotten this from a random guy in the streets. It was sure to be glitchy. So, I played on as normal. I played all night and got to the Super Bonus Round. I noticed something else: when Spyro entered the level, Bianca wasn't there. I had played this level before and knew that when you stepped onto the snow, she's supposed to appear. In the time of playing, I'd fallen in love with the Sorceress's ex-apprentice, so I went back to Sunrise Spring Home to look for her. Sunrise Spring Home was dead. The trees were bare, the portals were closed and the sky was grey. Sheila the kangaroo stood outside her portal and that's when I lost complete control over Spyro. He went over to Sheila and she spoke to him. She said these exact words: "You could've stopped her, you know. You could have saved her. You'll see what's happened, and it's your fault." Sheila turned ghostly white, then transparent. Her eyes turned red and she pointed to the ledge just below Sunny Villa. Spyro jumped up and flew there, and when he landed. Bianca appeared. She was wearing black robes, the hood up like they were before she went to Spyro's side earlier in the game. Spyro seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't hear. I suddenly regained control of Spyro and, with shaking hands, directed him away from Bianca, away from that area, and to the balloon. I had to escape. Behind me, Bianca yelled, "It's your fault!" What was Spyro's fault?! I said my thoughts aloud to the TV. Now, that' a mistake I'll never make again. After a while, I calmed down. I made Spyro walk through the forest and back to Sheila's portal. She was gone, but there was a little wooden sign with a note pinned to it. I didn't have time to read it because Spyro ignored my controller commands and went back to the ledge. Bianca was still there. She was staring at Spyro (well I assume she was; she wasn't doing anything else, her head was directed to Spyro and her face couldn't be seen) and, once again, I said, "What's Spyro's fault?" "Not his. Yours," she said. Huh? Bianca suddenly snapped her head up and looked straight at the screen, at me. The last thing I saw was the note from Sheila. It said: Your fault, Elizabeth. You destroyed our souls. We will never be the same again. And it's your fault. We will come for revenge. You will join us. Your fault. The screen went black and white and fuzzy. I screamed. In the fuzz, the ghostly forms of Bianca and Sheila appeared. They were in human forms, though, one with brown hair (Sheila) and one who was blonde (Bianca). "Do not throw this game away!" they said in unison. I ignored them and ripped the disc out, smashed it with a nearby hammer and then threw it in the trash. The next day, two of my best friends, both of whom were Spyro fans, one with brown hair and one who was a blonde, were killed. They were both wearing black clothes. I swear, I will never play a creepy Spyro game again. Category:Vidya games